Courage's Legacy
by Coward-Puppy
Summary: Takes place after the show. Courage had a son, and now the little puppy must live up to his father's name and save his new family from all kinds of monsters that come to Nowhere. Please R&R and no flames!
1. The Next Generation

**Me: Hi guys! Name's Tales! These our my friends, Thunder and Shade!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: So, how is everyone? Good? Great! Well, this is a Courage story. My first, so be nice, k?**

**Thunder: I'm sure they will be.**

**Shade: Nope.**

**Me: Meh! Anyway, in this story, Courage had a son that is named Coward, since he takes after his father in looks, only purple instead of pink, and is scared very easy like his father is. Now, he must live up to his father's name and save his new home from all kinds of monsters, demons, ghosts, and whatever else that comes to Nowhere.**

**Thunder: Well, shall we start now?**

**Shade: Now would be good, less you want people to be bored with this..**

**Me: Alright, alright. Let's start now. Enjoy everyone!**

**XXX**

Chapter 1: The Next Generation

_"We interrupt this program to bring you… Coward the Cowardly Dog show! Staring… Coward, the son of Courage! Born on the Bag farm, he was raised by Maple, who lives in the middle of Nowhere. But creepy things happen in Nowhere. It's up to Coward to live up to his dad's name, and save his new home!_

XXXX

Courage smiled happily at his mate. The other pink and purple dog smiled back at him, and licked his cheek. She frowned sadly at her lover.

"Do you really have to leave before our pups are born?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't want to, but you understand that I have to go and do this. It's for the best. I'll be watching our pups from the shadows, and I'll be watching over them and protecting them as they grow up."

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe one of them will be like you, sweetie?"

"Maybe… Maybe." Courage chuckled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes.. Good bye."

"Bye."

With that, the cowardly dog ran off, leaving the other alone, watching him disappear into the darkness of the night.

XXXX

A few months later, the she-dog had puppies. Four of them. One looked just like Courage, only it was purple instead of pink. The other three were a mix of both of the parents. Muriel came and saw the puppies.

"Oh! They're lovely! Where'd Courage get to?" she asked, looking around for her beloved dog.

The female dog let out a small whine, looking down at the ground. The old lady pat her on the head.

"Ah, it's okay, dearie. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

That was when the old farmer made his way over to where the dog and her pups were.

"Stupid puppies! They're gonna be just like the other stupid dog!" the old man growled.

"Now, don't be so mean—"

The purple puppy looked up at the two of them and screamed a scream like Courage, and the old farmer looked at his wife.

"See Muriel? Just like that stupid dog! In stand of naming him _Courage_ we're gonna call him _Coward_, Just like his father. The dumb cowardly dog he was!"

That only got him a whack on the head by Muriel.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked.

XXX

It had been two months, since Coward and his brothers and sister were born. The small purple puppy made his way over to his mother. The pink and purple dog was laying against the farmhouse, sunning herself against the Nowhere sun.

"Mama?" he asked.

His mother opened one of her eyes, and looked at her pup. She sat up and yawned, before glancing back down at him once again.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me another story about my father?" he questioned, looking up at her with his big black puppy dog eyes.

The older dog let out a sigh, a smile on her lips as she drew her pup close to her. Coward was the only one out of the group that wanted to hear stories about Courage and all the adventures he went on.

"Alright, I'll tell you of the time your father took on one of his greatest enemies. Katz."

The puppy shivered slightly, he knew of other stories his mother told him of the evil cat, and he couldn't wait to hear of how his father beat the evil cat once again.

XXX

_The monster made of candy had just kidnapped Muriel and Courage, taking both of them to Katz. The evil cat glanced down at them, and the pink dog growled slightly. He knew how evil he was, and he didn't want his owner to be hurt by the likes of him._

_"Hello lady and dog," he said, rolling his eyes at the last part. "So nice of you to join me."_

_Muriel looked up at him, keeping her dog close to her. "What do you want with us?"_

_"Well, my dear sweet old lady, you see I've always got in second place at the Nowhere Beak off, and this year… Well, this year is gonna be different. And you're going to help me."_

_"Forget it! I won't help you!"_

_Katz laughed. "Oh, I think you will.."_

_Courage snarled at him. "Leave her alone!"_

_The crimson-furred cat looked down at him, glaring into the dog's black eyes with his amber colored ones. "And who's going to make me, dog?"_

_"Me, that's who!" he snapped right back._

_"I'd _love _to see you try, puppy!"_

_"I will!"_

_Courage jumped at the cat, but Katz was ready for him, and knocked the dog into a wall. The small pink dog fell to the ground with a 'thud', and was quickly tied to the stone wall by his paws with gum._

_The cat looked down at him, snickering evilly. "I told you, dear me."_

_He growled at him, trying with all his mighty to get away so he could save Muriel. "You're gonna regret this, you stupid cat!"_

_The crimson furred cat laughed once again, and began to walk up the stairs. "We'll see about that, dog. We'll see about that…"_

_Courage growled and pulled with all his might once again, trying to get free. He heard Muriel's cries and tried even harder, but he couldn't free himself. He sniffed at the gum and got an idea. He ate it, freeing himself in the making._

_"Yes!" he cheered._

_Muriel's cries came again, and he took off up the stairs._

_"Don't worry, I'll save you!" he gasped, while running up the many steps._

_Courage finally made it up the stairs and tackled Katz to the ground, and pulled on his ears, and the two fell down the stairs. The dog hit the ground harder then his enemy did, and it didn't help matters that the cat laid on him._

_"Fine dog," the cat hissed, "have it your way. How about a little sport before dying a slow and painful death?"_

_The pink dog began trembling at the thought of whatever game he wanted to play. The last game was hitting a ball black and forthes between the two of him, and he had lost it. If it hadn't been for Muriel, he'd be a dead dog right now._

_"O-okay, you're on Katz!"_

_"Purrfect! We'll have a staring contest. Think you can handle that, dear boy?"_

Are you kidding? This'll be a piece of cake!_ He thought._

_"You're on! And I'll win this time for sure!"_

_Katz laughed once again. "We'll see about that. I can go without blinking for a long time, dog. Let's just see how long you last…"_

_Courage and Katz both sat down on the ground and began to stare at each other. After awhile, the pink dog felt his eyes start to hurt from staring so long. The cat chuckled seeing that._

_"Eyes starting to bug you, dear boy?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Are you sure? You look like you're ready to blink.."_

_"I won't blink! I won't let you win!"_

_The crimson furred cat laughed, still staring at the small dog before him. "Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink."_

_As he was saying that, Courage could feel his eyes start to sting from staring or so long. His left eye started to twitch, and felt like he was going to blink, very soon._

_"You, stupid dog!" Eustance called out, making him blink._

_"You loose, dear boy," Katz said, standing up._

_Courage pointed up word with a paw. "But, but, but!"_

XXXX

"Dad lost?" Coward gasped, his black eyes wide in shock.

Mina chuckled at her puppy. "Yes, but let me finish the story, alright?"

"Okay!"

So the pink-and-purple dog continued with the story, till it was time for bed. The other puppies came over and curl up against their mother. Coward snuggled up against his mother's soft warm fur.

"Mama?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes little one?"

"Someday, I'm gonna make Daddy proud of me. I'm gonna be just like him and save my owners from all kinds of evil things!"

Mina chuckled and licked the purple puppy on the head. "I know you will sweetie. Now go to sleep."

Coward chuckled and closed his eyes, and let sleep take him, dreaming about being like his father and fighting off all kinds of monsters. A smile formed on his face as he slept.


	2. A New Home

**Me: Hiya guys!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: Welcome to the next chapter of our story!**

**Thunder: Yeah!**

**Me: Do we have any reviews?**

**Shade: Can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. Yes you do.**

**Me: Awesome! ..Wait, hey!**

**Shade: -laughs-**

**Me: Anyway, time to answer the review.**

**crystal mitchum- I'm glad that you like the story so far. And I'm glad that Courage is your favorite show. It's one of mine too. ^^. I hope you and many others will continue to enjoy! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Thunder: Now, shall we begin?**

**Me: Yes. I own: Coward, Maple, Eric, Mina, Coward's sibs, and many others. I DON'T own: Muriel, the Old Man as I call him, Courage, La Qauck, Katz, or anyone else from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Now, let's begin.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

The next day, the son of Courage was playing around with the other puppies. There wasn't much else to do besides that, and be yelled at by the old man, as the purple puppy liked to call him. He was looked up from where he was playing a game of catch with his older brother, Scoot. A shadow fell over the pups, and they all looked to see what made the creepy shadow thing.

The shadow was that of a duck. It had white feathers, and was grinning evilly.

"Mama!" the older of the two brothers called out.

Mina poked out her head out of the barn to see what her puppy wanted. "Yes dearie?"

"There's some weird duck thing here!"

"A duck?"

"Yeah!"

The female dog walked out of the barn and over to where her two puppies were. She looked to where they were pointing to and saw the duck.

"It's La Quack!" Mina gasped, once she saw who it was. Coward and his older brother gave her an odd look, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Who's La Quack, Mama?" Coward asked.

"He was one of your father's enemies," Mina told him.

The puppy gasped, and looked at the white dock. The duck in question raised an eyebrow at the little purple puppy.

"This little mutt is the son of that dog?" he asked in his Frinsh actsent.

"So what if I am?" the two month old puppy asked right back at the duck. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'm glad you asked, little puppy.." La Quack chuckled. He pulled out a rather large hammer out from behind his back, and Coward wanted how that was even possible. "I'm gonna to hit you with this hammer!"

The son of Courage screamed a scream like his father, and turned and ran, the evil duck after him. His brother and mother quickly followed after the two, trying to help their younger brother and son out. However, they were both caught in a net, along with the other puppies that La Quack had laid out for them.

Coward skidded to a stop as he ran to the back of the barn. He quickly turned around to see that the duck was already there, standing a few feet from where he was. La Quack chuckled and made a hand movement, telling the puppy to come to him. The purple puppy shook his head, and looked around to figure out how to escape.

"It's no use little doggie. You can't escape me. Now, why don't you be a good little puppy, and come here?"

"No way! I know what you plan on doing!" he barked. "What do you want with my mother, brothers, sister, and me?"

"Since you asked, I _was _going to go and take you to the button of the sea where you'd drown, but now that I know that you're the son of that stupid _dog _I have much bigger plans for you."

"And the rest of my family?"

"They go to the button of the closest lake."

"You monster! I won't let you get away with doing that to them!"

La Quack laughed. "And how do you plan to stop me, little puppy dog?"

"I-I'll think of something! Just you wait and see!"

"By then, it will already be too late for both you and them!" the duck said, and began walking towards the shivering puppy. "Now, this is will only hurt for a moment…"

"Yeah, no thanks. Liked I'd believe anything you'd say anyway!"

"But I promise you, it won't hurt. Only for a second maybe. Now, be a good puppy, and take your medicine. It's time to take a little nap…"

Coward gasped, and looked around once again. As the duck finally reached him, and raised his hammer, ready to hit him on the head with, the puppy dashed under his legs, and ran as fast as his paws would allow him to go. La Quack was already hot on his tail.

He slid to a stop where his mother, brothers, and sister were being held, and quickly set them free, running off again when the duck caught up with him.

"That little puppy is starting to be quite annoying…."

The son of Courage stopped when he came across an old looking piece of wood. Grinning, he picked it up and waited for his father's enemy to get close to him. When La Quack was close enough, he swung the piece of wood, hitting the duck with it and sent him flying into the sky.

"Curse that stupid puppy!" he yelled, as he flew out of sight.

"You did it, Coward!" Mina said, as she and the other puppies ran over to him. She nuzzled her son, who chuckled. "You really are turning out to be just like your father."

"If only he could see how I took care of La Quack! I hope he'd be proud of me…"

"Of course he would be, sweetie. He'd be very proud of you. All of you."

"I sure hope so!" his sister, Ruby, said.

"Yeah!" Scoot added. "I hope Daddy is proud of all of us."

Mina chuckled. "He is."

Coward smiled, feeling good that he had done something that would make his dad proud of him for.

XXX

It was later on in the day, and the puppies were all running around the place, laughing and have fun. Mina kept a watchful eye on all of her pups to make sure nothing bad happened to them. Muriel came out into the back yard and had a smile on her face.

"Dearies!" she called to the puppies, and even Mina. The dog and pups went over to the old woman, who grinned happily down at them. "I have some great news for you all! Some lovely people are here to adopt you, and give you nice new homes!"

That being said, the puppies ran to where the people were waiting for them. One by one all the puppies were taken. First Ruby, then Scoot and Bosco. Next was Dina and Hunter, till only Coward, the youngest out of the puppies, was left.

Muriel pat the small purple puppy on his head. "Don't worry, dearie. It'll be your turn soon enough."

"I sure hope so…" he sighed, watching as the old woman walked back inside the house.

Being the only puppy left, he didn't have anyone to play with, and he was getting very bored. Mina was resting in the barn, trying to stay out of the heat, and he didn't want to wake her. Coward sighed and sat down and watched as every once in a while, a car would go by the small little farm. He already missed his brothers and sister, and he wondered how he was gonna handle being away from his mother.

Soon enough, a black car pulled into the 'drive way', and out came some people. He watched as they walked to the front door, and Muriel opened it, and began talking with them. She then let them inside the house, and out into the back yard.

"Coward, come here boy!" she called.

Taking a deep breath, he ran to her and looked up, wagging his tail.

"Oh, he's so cute!" a female voice reached his ears.

He turned and saw a young girl, around the age of 10 years of age. She had black hair and brown eyes, and wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and black boots on. She picked up the puppy, and hugged him close to her.

"I'll take him Grandma!"

The owner of the voice was a bit older than the one called Maple. Coward guessed about a year or two. He had black hair as well, and brown eyes. He had on a black shirt with brown pants, and gray shoes. He wore a pair of red glasses on his face, and the puppy guessed they were brother and sister. If not that, then friends.

"Yes! Besides, you heard Grandma! He's the only puppy left!"

"Ya know why, Maple? Because he's a stupid dog and no one else wanted him!"

_Well, he acts a lot like Muriel's husband… Great, just great. I gotta put up with one of them, like my father did? At least Maple is nice._

"Don't be so mean, Eric!"

"I only speak the truth! He _is _a stupid dog!"

"Don't you pay him any mind, Coward," Maple said, cuddling the little puppy. "To me, you're a great dog!"

Coward smiled and wagged his tail, hugging her back. He looked down at his mother, who smiled up at him.

"Well son, you got your wish. You got a new home and family to look after, make your father and I proud."

"I will Mama, don't worry! I promise!"

Mina nodded, and handed him a small book. The book was black as night, and had words in it when the puppy opened it to see what was inside.

"What's this, Mama?"

"It's a journal that your father made. Courage wanted me to give this to you, so that way if you face any of the enemies he did, you'll know how to defeat them."

"Okay! I'll keep it with me at all times!"

"Good boy." Mina licked her puppy, who let out a little giggle at that. "I'll miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too…"

"Good-bye Coward. I'll see you again someday."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Yay!"

With that said, Maple carried Coward to the car and sat him inside of it. Eric and the grown ups got inside the car as well. The purple puppy stood on his back paws much like Courage did, and looked out the back window. He waved to Mina and Muriel, who waved back, till the farm house was out of sight.


	3. New Memories

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Thunder: Hi guys!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: How are you all doing?**

**Thunder: I think they're fine.**

**Me: I hope so. Anyway, guys, any reviews?**

**Shade: Yes, you have a new review.**

**Me: Yay!**

**WillowwindTheCat- Thank you so much for the review! It really means a lot to me! ^^. I'm glad you love this story so far. I honstily didn't think people would like it, and then someone does! Yes, I thought of that too, ya know, like "A monster per week" thing in Courage, and was like: "I can do something better than that. Well, maybe." So I tried to think of a plot, it's not ALL that thought out yet, but I'm doing the best I can. It's hard to come up with new ideas right on the spot, but I shall do my best. XD. And yet, the thought of Courage leaving a journal for Coward, just came to me, 'cause I'm gonna be bringing back some old enemies that Courage fought, and new ones as well, as you saw in the last chapter with La Quack in it. And this chapter with Katz in it. XD. Also, about Maple and Kyle being the grand kids of Muriel and Useless (as I call him, 'cause he is! XD), yeah I thought that would be something new to do in a story. Rather them being the kids of them, I thought, why not make them the grandkids of them? And so, I did. XD. I shall update when I can. Like I said, it could take some time sine I'm coming up with different stuff, like trying to keep it original, but still giving it that creepiness that the old Courage show gave us. It was, and still is, a part of my childhood/life, and I want it to be like that for everyone. Even if this is just a fan story of a follow up that will never be. XD. Anyway, thank you once again for the review, and I hope you continue enjoying the story! ^^.**

**Thunder: Well, that was a long review.**

**Me: Yes, yes it was.**

**Shade: Now start the chapter.**

**Me: Alright, alright. Enjoy the next part of the story, everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: New Memories**

"Here we are!" Maple said, as they got to the house.

It had taken them about two to three hours to get to the house. Coward looked out the window as they pulled into the drive way. The house was a light green color, and had a white line on the lower part of it. It had a front door, two windows on both sides of the front door, a prooch, stones that looked like they were making a path from the door to the drive-way, and a large door that opened up, that the puppy had never seen of before.

The group of humans and puppy got out of the car, and Maple waved to Eric, saying that she could see him at school tomorrow. So he wasn't her brother after all, just a friend, as the pup had first thought. He wondered who or if she ever had a brother, or a sister. He soon got his answer then another person appeared from inside the house.

The person was a boy, same as Eric was, however, he one had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a a red T-shirt with black pants, with shoes just to match. He looked to be around 13 or 14 years of age. As soon as he saw the puppy, he gave a look of disgust.

"You brought home a _puppy_?" he asked.

"He's my... our new puppy!" Maple said, hopping out of the car, hugging the purple pup. "His name's Coward!"

"You named him _Coward_? Why is that? Is he a coward or something?"

"No, Kyle! He's the son of Grandma's old dog, Courage!"

"So he _is _a coward!"

"I already told you, no!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned and started to head back inside of the house. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aw, don't worry about him, Coward! You're gonna enjoy it here, I promise!"

"Well, okay, if you say so, Maple!"

The little girl gasped and dropped the small puppy onto the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock and surprise.

"Y-you can talk!"

"Ow! Gee, did ya really need to drop me like that?" Coward asked, rubbing his butt, looking up at her.

"Sorry… It just surprised me, that's all."

"I noticed. But yes, to answer your question, I can talk, as you can plainly see."

"This is so cool! I have a talking puppy! Wait till I tell my friends at school tomorrow! They'll never believe this!"

Coward let out a little chuckle at that. "Well, if they believed it, then they must be pretty dumb humans. No often, Maple!"

"None taken," she chuckled, picking the puppy again. "Com on, I'll take you to my room, okay?"

"Sure! Sounds like a plan to me," he agreed.

"Great! I just know the two of us are gonna be great friends!"

"I couldn't agree more."

XXXX

The next day, Maple and Kyle had to head off to school, and the puppy didn't want to leave his new owners alone. There was no telling that might happen while they were at the school. The son of Courage followed after them, even though he was told that dogs weren't allowed at school. He was sure that they would let him in once they saw that he could speak human. At least he hoped so.

Coward followed his two new owners to their school. He watched as they picked up their friends along, the what seemed like an hour or longer walk. The pup stopped and looked up at the building they were going into. The building in question was a big building, like most schools were. It was a yellow colored school, with windows and doctors. He watched as Maple and Kyle went into the building, and he quickly followed, after looked around to make sure no one was watching him.

The purple puppy looked around the inside of the school, his black eyes wide as he saw things he never had before. There were new smells and sounds that he hadn't heard or smelled when he was back on the farm with his family and the old couple. It was all so cool, and yet, scary at the same time.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" he asked himself, as he went and hid to that way none of the other humans spotted him.

Coward looked out from where he was hiding, which was in the bathroom. He watched as Maple and Kyle went into different rooms, and he followed the room that the younger of the two siblings into the room.

He saw many different kind of kids, and a young woman standing in front of the kids sitting at decks. The puppy poked his head back out of the classroom, seeing as everything was alright. He looked around the hallways, and saw that they were almost clear. The only one left in the hallway was himself, a few other kids, and a figure walking down it.

The figure was tall, a cat from what the puppy could tell, and he had crimson red fur, with purple on his nose, ear tips, and amber colored eyes. The cat walked on his back paws just like him, his front paws behind his back, and he had on a white shirt and pants to match.

The puppy felt his fur stand on end, and he took out the black notebook that his mother gave him, that she said his father left for him, and looked to see if this cat was in it.

However, before he could finish looking into it, a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw the cat standing over him, amber eyes glowing a bit.

"No dogs allowed in school," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He spoke in a Britsh accent, that made the puppy's fur stand on end, and a shiver go down his spine. He didn't like the way the cat was looking at him. "You look like that _dog_… But you can't be him. You're purple, and he was pink, and bigger than you… Unless…"

Coward chuckled nervously and backed away. "Well, you see…"

"No matter.. Still, no dogs allowed," the cat hissed. He picked up the puppy and started to carrying him to the front door. He opened the red door and throw the pup outside. "And stay out!"

That said, he slammed the door closed behind the small puppy.

XXX

The bell rang, letting the kids out of school. Coward perked his ears at the sound, and waited for Maple and Kyle to come running out like the rest of the kids. When he saw them, he ran over to them, his short little tail wagging happily to see them.

"Coward?" Maple asked, her voice full of surprise and shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumb puppy must have followed us to school," Kyle said, glancing down at the pup.

"Come on, let's go home," the 10 year old said, picking up Coward, and the three of them headed for home.

They didn't realize that a pair of amber colored eyes was watching them from one of the windows in the school.

"So that _dog _had a son?" Katz chuckled, stepping away from the window, and started to head back to his office. "I shall have to keep an eye on that pup and make sure he doesn't ruin my plans... Like this father use to.. And if he tries, he will die a slow and painful death..."

**Next Time: Coward is gonna look into the cat he saw at the school, and another old enemy of his father's come back.. Can Coward stop the old enemy that's come back? And just _what _is Katz' plans that he doesn't want the puppy to ruin? Why am I asking you guys all of these questions? To find out what happens next, stay tuned everyone! Till then, bye guys!**


	4. New Friends and TGoTCfOS

**Me: Hiya everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: Sup everyone? Good?**

**Thunder: I'm sure they are.**

**Me: Well, alright then. Sorry for the later up-date. I've been busy with school and other things. But, since Thanksgiving was this past week, I finally got done to writing a bit more, and finally finished this chapter. Longest one year so far at 2,646 words! Well, besides what I'm adding with typing this up here in bold, and at the end. XD. Anyway, reviews?**

**Thunder: Yes.**

**Me: Yee!**

**Crazy-Horse- Thank you SO much for the review! It means a lot to me, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! This chapter will make you very happy, as well as others I hope. I feel like I rushed at the end, but eh, yolo, am I right? XD. Once again, thank you so much for the kind review, and I hope you and everyone else continues reading and liking the story!**

**Thunder: That was fast.**

**Me: Yep. XD.**

**Shade: Just start the chapter already!**

**Me: Okay, okay, geez. Please enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: New Friends, and the Ghost of the Chicken from Outer space**

"Alright, now I can look up on the cat," Coward said, as he walked into Maple and his' room. He looked around for the small black journal that his father had left for him. The room was a mess, as his female owner was a very messy kid, as most were. He was no better, as he had a hand, or rather a paw, in helping with making the room that mess it was now. He put his ears down, and let out a sigh. "It's gonna take forever to find the journal in this mess. I better clean it."

That being said, the son of Courage began cleaning up the room. He put books back where they belonged, dirty outfits into the washer, so when Maple's mom got home and could clean them. He put toys and games away. He continued to clean the room til it was all cleaned up. In the making, he found his journal.

"Alright, let's see what Dad's book says about that cat…"

The puppy began looking through the journal. His eyes widen as he saw a picture of the same cat that was in the school.

"I think this is it.."

_Katz, one of the most evilest enemies I've ever fought. He's a red furred back with amber colored eyes, and evil to every bone in his body. He first appeared when the old couple and I went to a hotel, coming back from a trip that we took. He tried to fed us to his spiders. If it wasn't for Muriel, I wouldn't be alive today. I ran into him again when he tried to find out Muriel's comaal apples. He sent a made of candy to kidnap her, and it did, along with me._

_Then, he came back when a plan to blow up a sub. Again, I had to stop him, and luckily, I did. No one was hurt. Well, all but him. He got ate by a shark, and I thought he was gone for good._

_How wrong I was._

_He came back again along with other bad guys that I fought to try and get rid of me with a game of dodge ball. It always worked too, but Muriel told me to do the one thing that I could do that they couldn't._

_I screamed. Loudly._

_It saved my life again. Who knew that screaming would or could be used like that? After that, Katz and the others went missing. It was like they had disappeared off the earth. No one seen them since then._

"Until now," the son of Courage said to the small book.

That was where the journal ended at. Coward set the black book aside, sitting down on Maple's bed. The purple puppy sighed. That didn't tell him a lot of how to get rid of Katz. He would have to figure out how on his own, before something bad happened to Maple or Kyle, or any of the other kids that the school.

XXXX

The next morning, Coward watched as Maple and Kyle got up and began getting around for school. The purple puppy followed them to the door, to which the younger of the two turned and looked down at him.

"Now, Coward, you ain't going to follow us to school again, are you?" she asked him.

The two month old pup shook his head, looking up at her with his big black eyes. "No Maple. I promise I'll stay home today, and be good."

It was a lie, and he hated lying to her, but he knew he had to follow them to school again and make sure Katz and La Quack didn't do something to hurt them. He was sure that she would understand that it was to protect her, and to keep her safe from them. And Kyle too, since he knew he'd be in trouble if something happened to her older brother.

"That's a good boy," Maple told him with a smile. "Now, we'll see you after school, okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye, Coward!"

"Bye!"

Kyle grumbled something about him being a stupid puppy, and walked out the door after his little sister. Coward waited for a good ten minutes before he headed out after them.

XXX

As the Son of Courage made his way to his owners' school, he heard what sounded like barking and hissing coming from an alley way. The pup went to see what it was, despite the fear that was growing inside of him with every pawstep that he took.

He saw that looked like a cat with dogs all around it. The cat was black-and-white with green eyes, that were wide in fear from the growling and snarling hounds around it, and to the pup's shock and surprise, the cat had _two tails_! Above the cat, was a bird. It had a green face with orange cheeks, and gray feathers. The dogs were large domans, and they looked ready to tear the cat and bird apart. And him too. You didn't want to get on these dog's bad side, the purple puppy could already tell, just by looking his fellow K-9s.

_I can't just stand here and watch those dogs attack that cat and bird, no matter how scared I am! Or how big.. Mean.. Nasty.. They look…_

He shook his head, and growled slightly under his breath.

_No! I have to help them!_

Coward ran down the alley way towards the dogs, cat, and bird. "Hey!"

The other group of animals turned around to face the puppy that was heading towards them. The cat and bird looked terrorifed, thinking that the new dog was part of the gang.

"Oh no!" the black-and-white cat yowled. "Not another one!"

The son of Courage skidded to a halt in front of them, panting, trying to catch his breath. It was a long alley on the inside then it looked on the outside. He looked over at the cat when it spoke, and he smiled at it and the bird.

"Relax," he began, "I'm not with them. I'm here to help you."

"Oh yeah?" one of the dogs, a black one, stepped up. "And how do you plan to do that, _runt_?"

He took a step back, as he stared up at the older dog. The black one towered over him, glaring down at him with glowing red eyes, showing his long sharp, white fangs, that dripped with drool. A brown, white, golden, and black-and-brown dog(s) started towards the shaking puppy.

"I—I—"

The other dogs were all standing over him now; glaring down at him with their mean eyes. Coward started to tremble and shake in fear, as he stared up at the other dogs.

_I think this was a bad idea… _he thought.

"Yeah?" the brown one asked, pushing the smaller dog. "How _do _you plan on stopping us?"

The younger dog gulped. "Well.. I—"

"Hey, I know!" the white one spoke up, cutting the younger one off. "Let's have a snack before we have dinner!"

"Yeah!" the golden barked. "I like that idea!"

The black-and-brown one nodded in agreement, licking his fangs, grinning evilly. "I agree with Snow. Let's have us a snack first. What do you say, Night?"

The black one, Night, nodded his head as well. "Yes. Let's get him boys!"

Coward's eyes had widened when the other dogs began talking about using _him as a snack_. The puppy had begun shaking like a leaf that was about to fell off a tree branch, if the wind blew a little bit. He suddenly got an idea, and knew what he had to do. He looked at the cat and bird, and yelled one word to them.

"Run!"

The two-tailed cat and bird didn't need to be told twice. They took off running and flying away from the dogs. Now that they were safe and sound, the son of Courage spun around and ran as fast as his paws would allow him to go. Night and his pack were hot on the younger dog's tail.

XXX

After what seemed like hours of running, Coward finally lost the other dogs. The purple puppy was leaning up against a large building, trying to catch his breath once again. He never ran that far and long in his short life before.

_At least that cat and bird are safe. I hope anyway.._

He heard claws hitting the side-walk, and he froze, eyes wide. He began to shake, his eyes closed, hoping and praying it wasn't Night and his dogs. He didn't think he had it in him to run anymore.

"Hey, are you okay?"

_Huh?_

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the cat and bird from before. They both looked at him with eyes full of worry. He leaned forward so he was standing up-right on his back paws.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"We never did get to thank you for saving us," the bird said.

"Yeah," the cat added. "Thank you…?"

"Coward. Coward the Cowardly Dog, son of Courage the Cowardly Dog. And who are you guys?"

"I'm Sulo," the bird chirped.

"And I'm Mint," the cat finished. "It's nice to meet you, Coward."

He smiled, wagging his tail. "Same to you guys."

"So, what were you doing out there before?" the black-and-white kitten questioned. "Don't you know that Night and his dogs at the most feared around here?"

"No. I didn't know that. I'm new around here, and I couldn't just leave you guys there when you were in trouble, now could I?"

The bird flew onto the puppy's head and looked down at him with his black eyes. "You could have, but you didn't. Why?"

The son of Courage shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Something told me to help you guys, even though I was scared out of my mind."

Mint let out a purr. "Well, I'm glad you did! They were gonna kill us for sure!"

"And that wouldn't be very good since this is a kid's story," the pup added.

"Right…"

Just then, a shadow fell over the new group of friends. They looked up, and gasped at what they saw. A large spaceship was in the sky, blocking out the sun, making it seem like it was night time. The door to the ship opened up, and what looked like a chicken stepped, only it was glowing and see-through.

"What's that?" Mint asked, his eyes wide.

"I dunno," Sulo told his friend. "Coward?"

The pup shook his head. "I don't know ether. Come on!"

He turned and ran back towards his home with his new friends following him.

XXX

The three friends got back to the house to find that Maple and Kyle were already there, and they weren't very happy to see that the puppy wasn't there when they returned.

"Coward, I thought I told you to stay at the house!" the ten year old said.

The two month old pup put his ears down. "I'm sorry, Maple, but I had to. And we have bigger problems right now anyway!"

That said, he went upstairs to their room, Mint and Sulo behind him. The son of Courage grabbed the black notebook and began to look through it once again.

"What's that?" the two-tailed cat asked.

"It's a journal my father left for me. It will tell us what's going on."

The cat and bird looked at each other, then back at their new friend.

"Alright."

Coward continued looking through the journal, till he found what he was looking for. Or what he hoped was it anyway.

_The Chicken from Outer Space, was the first enemy I came across. He came to earth to try and turn the humans into chickens like himself. He did so by giving an egg which when eaten, would slowly turn whoever ate it into a chicken. He got the Useless Old Man, but I kept Muriel safe from him. I blasted the chicken with his laser gun, turning him into a cooked one._

_Not too long after that, he came back for some pay-back. He wanted to rip off my head and put it on his body for some odd reason. He kidnapped Muriel and threatened to use it on her if I didn't do as he wanted. As always, I saved her, and the Useless Old Man was the one that had it happened to him. I felt a bit bad for him, but not all that much._

_Soon after that, he sent his son, a chicken with three heads to finish what he had started. Like before, I stopped him, them? Whatever, and saved the farm house._

It ended after that, and once again, the pup sighed and put the book down.

"Well, that doesn't tell me how to get rid of that chicken."

"Well, it's a ghost, right?" Mint asked.

"From what Dad's journal said, it should be, yeah."

"Then why don't you catch it with something?" Sulo spoke up.

The son of Courage flicked one ear. "How?"

"Use a… Oh, what are they called?" the cat half said, half asked.

Coward waved a paw. "Calm down Mint. I know what you mean. I'll use one of them to catch that ghost chicken. Come on you guys!"

XXX

The Ghost of the Chicken From Outer Space flew down from his ship. He looked around at the small town of Nowhere at all the small buildings that were around. He had one thing, and one thing only on his mind.

And that was to destroy that stupid dog.

The ghost stopped when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a smaller version of that _dog_. It looked just like him, only it was younger and purple. A cat and bird stood beside him.

"Hey, ghost! It's time for you go hit the road!" Coward growled, and flipped a switch on the large metal thing behind him.

The ghost chicken began getting sucked into it, and it fought as hard as he could, growling and squacking, trying to get away.

However, it did little to no good as he was sucked in anyway.

Mint flipped the switch back to it's _off _mode, and chuckled. "We did it!"

Sulo nodded his head. "Yeah!"

Coward chuckled. "We sure did."

The ghost chicken kicked at the bag it was in, still trying to get out, it spoke and the three friends could somehow understand it.

_"You haven't seen the last of me!" _he growled at them. _"I will get out of here, and when I do, you'll pay!"_

The black-and-white cat hopped onto the back, shutting the ghost up. "Ah, be quiet you!"

The puppy and bird laughed, as they threw the bag away, so that no one would ever find it and let the ghost out.

"Well, I say this is wrapping up nicely," Sulo chirped.

"Yeah!" Mint nodded. "Oh, Coward?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if we live with you and your family? We have none of our own."

Coward looked thoughtful at this and smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

The cat and bird hugged their new friend, who returned the hug.

"Come on guys, let's go back home."

And with that, they headed back to the house, wondering what new adventures tomorrow would bring.

**And that's Chapter 4, everyone! XD. Hope you enjoyed it. As said before, I felt like I rushed the ending a bit, but I wanted to get it out for you guys. You've been waiting long enough. XD.**

**Next Time: Coward and his friends are still trying to figure out what Katz and La Quack are planning. Meanwhile, it's Thanksgiving break (since it was only a few days ago, and I wanna do a chapter of it in this story. XD.), and the gang try and have a good time. Only, it's cut short when the daughter of one of Courage's enemies comes and warns them about a plan that her mother is doing, and it has something to do with Kyle. Can Coward stop this bad guy and save Kyle before it's too late? Only one way to find out, and that's to read the next chapter!**

**Till then, see ya all later! Bye!**

**And Happy late Thanksgiving!**


	5. The Queen of the Black Puddle's Daughter

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hey.**

**Me: How's everyone today? Good? Well, that's great!**

**Thunder: XD. Yes.**

**Me: Anyway, do we have any new reviews?**

**Shade: Yes.**

**Me: Yee!**

**Crazy-Horse- Yes, I used your Chicken Space thing. XD. It is true that he isn't in a lot of stories now a days. XD. To answer your other question, about the "Courage the Cowardly Dog JR" story, I haven't read that story yet. I've seen it around, but I haven't gotten around to going and reading it. If anything is close to it or sounds like it, I'm deeply sorry, and I shall go back and change it. Still, thank you very much for the review, and I hope you and others continue liking the story! ^^.**

**Thunder: That was fast.**

**Me: I know. XD.**

**Shade: Are we going to start or just talk all day?**

**Me: We're gonna start. Enjoy everyone!**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 5: The Queen of the Black Puddle's Daughter**

Coward, Mint, Sulo, and Maple were all sitting in the then year old's room. The pup had told them of what he found out about Katz, and why he tried to follow her and Kyle to school the day before.

"So, let me get this straight," the ten year old started. "Katz and La Quack, two of your father's enemies are at our school, and are planning something?"

"Yes," the puppy told her. "From what I've learned about them from Dad's journal, I _know _they're up to something bad."

Maple nodded, and leaned back against the wall. "It's a good think it's Thanksgiving break. We can try and find out some things while we're off."

"How long are you off?" Mint asked. He and Sulo were still trying to get use to living with them, and learning what their human owners did everyday.

"The rest of the week."

"And now long is that?"

"Three days, if you don't count Saturday and Sunday, then it's five."

"Oh."

Sulo flew down and landed on the bed. "So we have five days to try and figure out what's going on."

"Seems that way."

"Well, we still have when Maple and Kyle are at school too," Coward told his friends. "However, there's a chance that Katz or La Quack could do something to them, and I'd feel a lot better if we can find out what's going on, and stop it, before they go back to the school."

Mint jumped up from where he was sitting on the foot of the bed. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's start looking!"

The purple puppy shook his head at his two-tailed cat friend. "It's not going to be that easy, Mint. Dad had a hard time beating these two back in the day, and so will we. We need to be careful, and come up with a plan first."

"I agree with him," the small bird spoke up. "We don't know anything about them yet. From the way Coward talks, they sound like they're badder than Night and his gang, and they nearly killed us and him!"

The black-and-white kitten sighed, and sat back down. "I guess you're right."

"No need to worry about it, Mint," Coward told the kitten. "Sulo does have a point though. We need to working on finding out what they're up too. The sooner the better."

"Coward's right," Maple added, sitting up right. "The sooner we figure out what they're up to, the sooner we can stop them."

The son of Courage stood up and smiled. "Alright guys, let's get to work. Mint, you go with Maple and keep her safe, okay?"

The black-and-white kitten nodded his head. "You can count on me!"

"Glad to hear it. Sulo, you'll come with me. We can look faster that way if we go in twos."

The bird nodded. "Right."

With that said, the two groups headed off, knowing just what they had to do.

XXXX

Last night, it had rained, making the ground all wet and muddy. Coward didn't mind it too much, since he was a puppy, and felt like going and playing in the mud and puddles at were around. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking that. He was on and mission, and he had to see it through.

As he and Sulo pasted by a puddle, the purple puppy thought he saw something _inside _of it. He stopped and looked down at it, wondering if he _did _see something, or if his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

He saw a face staring at him, and it wasn't his own. It was a girl. She had red eyes, dark purple hair, and was dressed in blue. She smiled up at him, showing her white fangs.

The two month old puppy froze, staring down at the _thing _in the puddle. He took a few steps back, and let out a scream much like his father's.

Sulo, who was flying a little ways ahead of him, heard the scream and flew back to his friend as fast as his wings would let him.

"Coward!" he gasped, once he reached the pup. "What happened? Why did you scream?"

He was still staring at the puddle trembling. He couldn't speak, not yet anyway. The bird sighed and landed on his head, and did the one thing he thought would snap his friend out of it.

He yelled in his ear.

"COWARD!"

The puppy yelped and fell backwards, as the bird flew off his head. Once the pup had fallen onto his back, did the smaller animal landed on his nose.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I think."

"What scared you so bad?"

"I saw something in that puddle! It was a girl, and she smiled up at me, and had fangs.."

Sulo frowned, still looking down at his friend. "Are you sure you saw a little girl down there?"

"Yes!"

The smaller animal flew off his nose, and over to the puddle. Coward gasped, and reached a paw out, ready to call him back, when his friend flew back over to him.

"I don't see anything in there. Are you _sure _you saw something?"

"I'm sure!"

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Let's get going."

"O-okay.."

The puppy stood up, still a little shaking and scared from what he followed after his friend, after glancing back at the puddle a few more times to make sure that nothing was coming out of it after them.

XXXX

Back with Maple and Mint, the cat and human were close to the school, and it was the kitten's first time seeing one.

"So, this is where you go to school at?" he asked, once they reached the school.

"Yep," she replied. "This is it."

"Wow.."

He stared up at the large building it awe. He couldn't wait till they got inside, and he could see what it looked like from there. Would it be bigger or smaller than the outside? Questions like that buzzed through his mind like a bunch of bees.

"Come on Mint, I'll show around.. _If _we can get inside."

"If?"

"The doors might be locked since we're on break now."

"Oh…"

Maple reached down and picked him up. "Don't worry. If they are, I have other ways of getting inside."

"How?" Mint asked. He wanted to know them all of the ways to sneak inside of the school, in case he needed to someday.

"You'll see my little kitten friend."

The two walked over to the front doors, and to both of their surprise and shock, the doors opened.

"Guess they were unlocked after all."

The black-and-white kitten hopped out of her arms. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!"

"Alright."

The two went inside the school, wondering what they would find. And they hoped it was nothing bad.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kyle was home alone. His sister and the stupid puppy, kitten, and bird were out doing who knows what, and their parents were at work. He didn't mind it really. He enjoyed be home alone. After all, there was no one to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

He went to the living room and sat down and turned on the TV, snacks were all around him.

"Now, time to kick back and watch some TV."

However, just as he got started waiting something, he heard something..

_What's that? A voice?_

"Kyle…" the voice whispered.

He looked around for the voice, but couldn't find anyone.

"Who's there?"

"Kyle…" it whispered again.

"Blah!" Kyle stood up and went outside to see if it was someone playing a joke on him.

A tall figure stood there.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked.

XXXX

Back with Coward and Sulo, the two were looking around for any sort of clue that might be able to help them. The son of Courage was still a bit freaked out from what he had seen.

_I know I saw that girl in the puddle… I wonder who she is and what she could want.. I hope she isn't anyone bad!_

"Find anything?" he called to his bird friend.

The smaller animal shook his head. "No. You?"

"Nothing."

The son of Courage let out a sigh. "This is going to take us longer than I thought."

Sulo nodded in agreement. "I hope Maple and Mint have doing better then us."

"So do I…"

The two went back to their mission. Coward came across another puddle, and he gulped. He looked down into it, and again saw the girl. He screamed and fell back when she started to _rise up from the water_!

The bird heard the scream again, and turned to see what had scared his friend again, and he too saw the girl rise from the puddle.

"You _were _right!" Sulo chirped.

The puppy didn't reply to his friend. He only stared, shaking like a leaf at the girl. She smiled down at him, once again showing her white fangs, causing him to tremble more.

"Hello little puppy, and you too, bird," the girl finally spoke.

"W-who are you?" Coward asked, once he had found his voice.

"My name is Sapphire. I'm the daughter of the Queen of the Black Puddle."

"Queen of the Black Puddle?" the puppy echoed.

"Yes."

The son of Courage got out the journal and looked up on this Queen of the Black Puddle person.

_The Queen of the Black Puddle, was another of the enemies that I fought. She was a demon, a beast, they liked to go after males. She would take them to her underwater lair, and then eat them alive. She could also turn into a female dog to try and get male dogs._

_She went after The Old Useless Man, and I had to be the one to save him, since Muriel was a mess without him._

_I saved him, as much as I wanted to leave him down there to his fate, but I didn't want Muriel to be sad. I wanted her to be happy, and that's why I went down there and saved the man she loved._

It ending there, and the pup put it away, after shivering at the thought of what he read.

"So, you're her daughter?"

Sapphire nodded. "Yes. But don't worry, I'm not like Mom. I won't try and eat you."

"Alright…. Oh! I'm Coward and this Sulo."

"Nice to meet you," the bird chirped.

She nodded, smiling. "Same to you."

There was a long pause of silence, before she spoke again.

"I have news for you, son of Courage."

The puppy perked his ears at this. "And what would that be?"

"My mother has taken the one you call Kyle. She is going to do to him what she tried to do to your father's old owner."

He felt his blood run cold, and he froze, eyes wide in fear and shock. "W-what?"

Sapphire nodded her head at the young pup. "It's true. I came to warn you, so you can save him before it's too late!"

The purple puppy turned to his bird friend. "Come on, we have to go find Maple and Mint! Let's go!"

The three of them headed off in search of their other friends.

XXXX

Mint and Maple were still looking around the school for anything. The kitten was more or less looking around at everything that was new to him. He had no idea that a school was _this _big.

"Maple?" he called from the other room.

"What?"

"What's this thing?"

"Mmm?" She walked into the room and saw the black-and-white two-tailed kitten on top of, or trying to get on top of, the chalkboard. "That's a chalkboard. The teacher writes things on there for us kids to do or solve."

"Oh… Cool!"

"You've been saying that since we got here."

"I can't help it."

"Sure you can't."

"I can't!"

Suddenly, the sound of barking from the outside window, and they looked out to see Coward, Sulo, and Sapphire standing there. The two hurried out of the closest door, and met up with the other three.

"What's going on you guys? Find anything? And who's this?" Maple asked.

"This is Sapphire. She's the daughter of one of my father's enemies, the Queen of the Black Puddle. But she's nice. She came to warn us that her mom is going after Kyle to try and get him like he tried to get the Useless Old Man from my father and Muriel. We gotta save him!"

The ten year old paled when she heard this. "We have to! Mom and Dad will kill me if something happens to him!"

"I'm staying here. I hate water," Mint meowed.

"So am I. I can't swim anyway," Sulo added.

"Right. Maple, stay with them. Go back to the house and wait for us there."

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

"It's too dangerous! I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!" Coward protested.

_Even if I'm scared out of my mind right now.. I _really _don't want to do this! But I can't let Maple get hurt, or Kyle ether for that matter, how matter how much of a jerk he is to me.._

"Fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." He hugged her, before he and Sapphire headed off.

XXXX

Coward and Sapphire when to the closest puddle they could find, and she jumped right into it, waiting for him to follow. The puppy took a deep and big breath, before he too, jumped into the puddle of water.

"Follow me," she said, and swam off.

He nodded and followed after her, to where he guessed was where the two of them lived. Where else would her mother take someone? The puppy looked around at all the new things he had never seen before. The water burned his eyes so he had to keep them closed a lot, only opening them to make sure that Sapphire was still there, and he was still following her.

When the puppy opened his eyes again, he felt fear shoot through him more than it was when they first jumped into the water. His new friend was nowhere to be found! He was all alone in the water with who knows what.

_Oh, this is bad! _he thought. _What am I going to do?!_

Coward did the only thing he could do. He continued swimming, hoping he would find his new friend, or Kyle before something bad happened. He heard what sounded like singing, and he quickly followed it, kicking his paws as fast as they would go.

_I hope this is a good idea…_

He stopped when he saw Kyle, and he was about to cry out in joy, but then he remembered that he was under water. That would be a bad thing to do. His lungs were already hurting, screaming for air.

He needed to get him and get out of here, fast.

But, how was he going to do that with the Queen of the Black Puddle there? He'd need a way to get rid of her before he did anything else.

He grabbed a piece of what he thought was rock, and threw it against something. It made a _cling _noise when it hit, making the queen look up.

Grumbling to herself, she flew to see what it was, giving the pup the opening he needed. He swam over and grabbed Kyle and began to swim back towards the puddle he and Sapphire had come from.

"And just where do you think _you're _going, _dog_? Trying to take another meal of mine?" a voice hissed from behind him.

Gulping, the pup turned to see the Queen of the Black Puddle there, glaring at him.

"Ummm.." he spoke, forgetting that he was underwater.

"Wait, you're not that dog.. You're smaller and _purple_."

"You see.."

"No matter, you won't e escaping me!"

She then turned into a monster and began swimming towards them. Coward screamed and swam as fast as he could. Kyle was slowing him down however.

_Great! We're _both _going to die!_

"Stop!"

The pup stopped and looked back. He saw Sapphire there, standing, rather floating, in front of her mother. She looked back at him and nodded, and he smiled and swam off with Kyle.

XXX

"You're back!" Maple cheered. She hugged him and her older brother. "I was worried sick about you two!"

"So were we," Mint added, rubbing up against his dog friend, purring happily. "We're glad you both are back safe and sound."

Sulo nodded, flying and landing on the pup's head. "Yeah."

Coward chuckled. "If it wasn't for Sapphire, we wouldn't be. She came and saved us."

"I'll have to thank her when I see her."

The others nodded in agreement, as Maple added, "Come on you guys, it's Thanksgiving. Let's go eat."

"Right. One thing first."

"What?"

Coward turned to the readers with a smile on his face, and waved his paw. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!"

**And that's chapter 5! ^^. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did typing it! I know it's pass Thanksgiving, but I wanted to do a chapter with a bit of it in it. XD.**

**Next Time: Coward and his friends and family and getting ready for December 25th, when yet another bad guy comes, and this time, it has something to do with Coward. Can the little puppy and his friends stop this bad guy, or will it get what it wants? You guys will just have to wait for the next chapter to see!**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
